Crimson Eyes
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Going through the well, Kagome doesn't expect to land in a handsome looking man's lap. It's his eyes that captivate her the most. Who is this stranger and why it seems her heart is pounding?


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot that Queen Hobbit22 want an Atem/Kagome. For some reason this particular idea comes to mind.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. There is no money being made off of this work.**

Warnings: AU, ooc, light language, pre-relationship, implied future relationship

Crimson Eyes

Summary: Going through the well, Kagome doesn't expect to land in a handsome looking man's lap. It's his eyes that captivate her the most. Who is this stranger and why it seems her heart is pounding?

* * *

><p>"I'm going mama," Kagome calls over her shoulder walking towards the shrine where the Bone Eater Well is located in her home figuring it's time to meet up with her friends in the feudal era to search for more pieces of the Shikon Jewel. Other than the sharp pain her heart thinking of Inuyasha as he's still pinning after her.<p>

"Be careful dear," Kagome heard her mom call after her and she gives a look of amusement while rolling her eyes muttering she knows under her breath.

Upon entering the shrine taking a deep breath ready to jump in as she tries to ignore the images of the lovesick, pining look Inuyasha will get once he catches wind or hears Kikyo. 'He deserves to be happy,' she muses while a part of her wonders if she will find someone. Someone that will love her and protect her from life or any problems she faces. That would be nice but it won't be possible.

Little did she know Fate heard her thoughts. She done a lot for the Feudal Era and deserves a love that will transcend across time. As she falls into the well and the multicolored lights surrounds her and she disappears not knowing she won't be in the feudal era but somewhere else entirely.

* * *

><p>Kagome hits something warm under her knees and blinks. She looks around not seeing the familiar sounds of the Feudal Era or the walls of the Bone Eater well. Or even sounds of her friends either. What on earth is going on?<p>

With one hand she scoops up the golden sands letting it fall between her fingers rather confuse.

"Where am I?" She asks not noticing a stallion or its rider watching her.

The rider's voice deep and husky causes a shiver down her spine when he answers, "In Egypt or more specifically in the deserts past Cairo."

Kagome stares wide eye seeing the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on. His chisel jaw frame by gold bangs which mix in with his anti gravity hair mix of black and red are nothing compared to his eyes. The crimson depths she can forever drown in. She can feel the regal air around him makes her knees weak.

"Oh," She squeaks feeling foolish and suddenly embarrassed.

"I'm Atemu," the man introduce getting off his horse to help her up.

"Kagome," she manages to say feeling her tongue getting stuck to the top of her mouth.

Atemu murmurs her name making Kagome blush harder as her heart beats like a drum in her ears. He smiles making his eyes shine brightly. She bites back a whimper forming which confuse her even more. How is it in this person's presence she feels safe, loved, and beautiful?

"Tell me about yourself?" He asks softly curious of the beautiful woman.

Kagome starts softly about she comes from another time and everything she been through. By the time she finish explaining about Inuyasha tears rolls down her cheeks. She didn't expect this stranger to wipe them away and pull her against him. He hums and listens asking the questions on parts he's confused on .

He takes her back to his hunting lodge nearby where he begins to treat her like a princess. Drawing a bath and leaving her to have some privacy and given Kagome time to think of her current situation. For whatever the reason her heart seems to beat faster for this stranger. He's handsome and with a devilish smile which fits him.

She soon leaves her bath finding a set of clothing of pure sheer and silk of the deep burgundy color that been left out for her. To her surprise since she knows she's more of the plain looking girl finds looking in the reflection shows how she really looks. A young woman with creamy skin, large blue eyes frame by full lashes, button nose, and full, rosy kissable lips. Her raven hair cascading down her back as the woman in the mirror lifts her hand feeling the glass touching her fingertips.

"This is how I look like?" Kagome breathes when a knock on the door catches her attention.

"Yes you do," Atemu answers breathlessly.

It opens revealing Atemu who stares awestruck. She flushes darkly at the look of desire and tenderness in his crimson eyes. She ducks her head and looks beneath her eye lashes watching him walk over to her obviously spellbound. He gives a small smile leading her out to the main room full of blankets and pillows. Soon some food arrives and they continue their talk. She soon learns he's a pharaoh which surprises her. She didn't when or how, they soon share a kiss that has her heart racing faster than anything else.

"My beautiful Kagome, a gem that should be treasured," He said softly making Kagome smile a little at his words.

It seems at that moment, unknown to either of them they begin to fall for the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
